megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kinshicho
Kinshicho is a location in Tokyo. History A railway station found in the Sumida ward, it is nearby the Kinshi park. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kinshicho is the underground district where Nanashi and Asahi live with their father Boss. The area is heavily guarded with high fences and hunters on patrol to prevent demon attacks. After becoming a Hunter the young boy who hangs outside the Hunter Association will allow Nanashi into his secret hideout, which serves as a shortcut to Nanashi's room. Odin appears before them after not finding Challenge Quests their rank, offering them a chance at glory in the guise of an old man. The district is later raided by the Divine Powers and the Maitreyan Ring of Gaea, who kill Boss and several NPCs. Demons Kinshi Park }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Food |Katakirauwa |1 |70 |34 |Wk | |Wk |Wk |Wk |Wk |Wk | |7 |6 |6 |9 |7 |- |Fallen |Decarabia |5 |79 |69 | |Wk | | | | |Wk |Rs |8 |10 |15 |11 |12 |- |Fairy |Nadja |6 |97 |63 | | | |Wk | |Rs | | |9 |15 |15 |9 |12 |- |Beast |Kabuso |6 |84 |73 | | | |Rs |Wk | | | |9 |11 |16 |12 |13 |- |Night |Fomorian |6 |181 |30 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |19 |11 |8 |8 |13 |- |Ghost |Strigoii |6 |81 |55 | |Wk | | | | |Wk |Rs |12 |12 |10 |15 |14 |- |Wilder |Porewit |7 |112 |53 | | |Rs |Wk | | | | |15 |14 |11 |14 |11 |- |Spirit |Garrote |7 |107 |59 | |Rs |Wk | | | |Wk |Rs |12 |12 |11 |16 |15 |} Shopping District }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Foul |Slime |2 |35 |37 |Wk | |Wk |Wk |Wk |Wk |Wk | |8 |8 |7 |9 |8 |- |Fairy |Goblin |3 |101 |24 | |Wk | | |Wk | | | |15 |6 |7 |9 |10 |- |Jirae |Sudama |3 |84 |40 | | |Wk |Wk |Rs | | | |8 |8 |10 |10 |9 |- |Flight |Caladrius |4 |71 |59 | |Wk | | | | | |Wk |8 |10 |11 |13 |12 |- |Wood |Mandrake |4 |92 |49 | | |Wk | | | | | |9 |8 |8 |13 |16 |- |Spirit |Legion |4 |101 |40 | | | | |Wk | |Wk |Rs |9 |13 |8 |11 |10 |- |Food |Onmoraki |5 |98 |53 | |Wk | |Wk | | | | |9 |15 |10 |12 |11 |- |Night |Fomorian |6 |181 |30 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |19 |11 |8 |9 |13 |} Divine Powers raid }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Vile |Pachacamac |47 |362 |260 | |Wk | | |Wk |Nu | |Nu |25 |40 |70 |41 |62 |- |Snake |Ouroboros |47 |452 |179 | | |Rs |Rs |Rs |Rs |Wk |Wk |54 |50 |49 |52 |45 |- |Dragon |Illuyanka |47 |952 |179 | | | |Rs | |Rs | | |62 |50 |68 |37 |61 |- |Wood |Alraune |48 |568 |204 | |Rs |Wk | | | | | |44 |72 |36 |48 |59 |- |Yoma |Xiuhtecuhtli |48 |671 |264 | |Nu |Nu |Wk | | | | |51 |31 |72 |35 |52 |- |Raptor |Anzu |49 |648 |228 | |Wk | | |Nu |Wk | | |68 |40 |60 |47 |51 |- |Reaper |Orcus |50 |895 |275 |Rs | |Wk |Rs |Wk |Nu | |Nu |67 |43 |75 |28 |59 |- |- |Horde |Azteca Force |50 |1,595 |475 | |Nu |Rs | |Nu |Wk | |Rs |42 |53 |85 |58 |69 |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations